xariafandomcom-20200214-history
Quill
Character Name: Quill (Real Name: Danic) Player Name: Devin Parker Race: Human Homeland: Nost'Kare' (Kor Chercen, Akkoria) Profession: "Middleman" 3 Adjectives to Describe: Merciful, Suspicious, Patient Class: Mage Max 5 BP, 2 RP, Category Total PP, 10 CP, +1 AP, 7 Skills, 7 Greater Summoned Creature Control Body Points: 4 Armor Points: 0 Total Hit Points: 4 Recovery Points: 2 Magik Category: Summoning Focus: A special coin marked with elemental runes of conjuring, usually used in rituals to summon spirits like Djinni or Elementals. Casting Points: 8 Purchase Points: 60 Spell List: BANISH LESSER SUMMONED CREATURE DETECT MAGIK GOVERN GREATER SUMMONING CIRCLE HEAL INVISIBILITY LESSER SUMMONING CIRCLE SUMMON GREATER CREATURE ("The Keystone" - Advisor) Slusser SUMMON LESSER CREATURE (TBD - Mage-Thief*) Voss SUMMON LESSER CREATURE ("The Cavalier" - Warrior*) SUMMON LESSER CREATURE ("The Villein" - Rogue*) Slusser SUMMON LESSER CREATURE ("Pride" - True Mage*) Slusser SUMMON LESSER CREATURE ("The Wolfshead" - Warrior-Monster*) Slusser SUMMON LESSER CREATURE (“The Anchoress” (female) or “The Hermit” (male) - Restorative Mage*) Groninger / Michael Slusser * GMs: These summoned creatures may be played interchangeably by any player. The form (appearance) is unimportant, only the function. The player names listed are those who have played these characters in the past. Special Skills: (1XP = 2SP) None Special Items: Quill possesses a partial deck of fortune-telling cards which are an ancient artifact and the source of his summoning magiks. Though he calls them the Cards of Zul-Amun, named for the Nost'Kare' summoner who recovered the deck he obtained, their true name and origin are unknown to him. There are an unknown number of cards still lost. Quill requires certain Cards in order to summon different Servants. There is one specific Card for each Servant that he can summon. Without that Card, he cannot summon that Servant. Magikal Item Count: None (except the Deck of Zul-Amun?) Special Notes: Special Ability - Because of their expertise in such matters, Summoners can identify summoned creatures. To use this ability, Quill must concentrate on the creature in question for 30 seconds and touch it at least once. Relative Wealth: Comfortable Allies: The Keystone Slusser; Antara, Healer of the Harborage of Saint Moraya. Foes: The family of Rafeem abd-Zul. Goals/Desires: To find his younger sister and brother; to recover the rest of the missing Cards of Zul-Amun. Weaknesses: Quill has trust issues. Though he maintains a friendly demeanor, he never truly trusts anyone. He believes that he cannot afford to; the moment he forgets that the Servants of the Cards are loyal to the Cards' creator and not to him, he will be no wiser than Rafeem abd-Zul. This paranoia - and the deceitful facade he adopts when dealing with them and others - has seeped into every relationship he develops. Quill's distrust of people goes doubly so for Nost'Kare' or Myereans. Quill will do what he can to free slaves whenever he encounters them; he does this out of a sense of mercy. Campaigns attended by this Character /Date: XX: The Raised Torch (Sept. 18-20, 509) Experience Points Spent on this Character: 1 XP (+2 XP donated by Michael Slusser, as per GM approval (Mike Antos) / Summoner beta-rules) Do you, the Player, have any medical problems that the GMs must know about? Please explain: None Character History